The heir of the dragon
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Tot im Leben…Aber lebend im Tod…Ja, das waren sie…Und sie werden es immer sein… Se-Sequell zu -Desert Rose- und -Dryed Tears-


_Der folgende One-Shot ist der schon lange versprochene (es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, lässt sich aber leider nicht ändern) Se-Sequell meiner beiden Storys Desert Rose und Dreyed Tears. Ich versuche gar nicht zu erklären, worum es in diesen ging. Diejenigen, die die Vorgänger nicht kennen, werden die folgende Geschichte so und so nicht verstehen. Ich kann sie nur darauf verweisen, sie zu lesen und dann noch mal hierher zurück zu kehren…_

_Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß und ich hoffe, die Geschichte birgt vielleicht das eine oder andere, wenn auch nur winzig kleine, Trostpflaster._

_Ich möchte diese Geschichte allen meinen treuen Lesern witdmen. Dafür, dass sie mir, Draco und Hermione solange geduldig zur Seite standen… knuddel So und jetzt genug kitsch… :D Fangen wir an…_

* * *

**The heir of the dragon**

_Tot im Leben..._

_Und lebend im Tod…_

--Damian D. Malfoys POV--

Es ist kalt, beinahe zu kalt. Mein Atem scheint in der Luft zu gefrieren, sobald ich ihn ausgestoßen habe…

Doch nicht nur mein Atem. Scheinbar der Atem von jedem hier…

Von jedem, bis auf ihr. Einen Moment halte ich mit dem atmen entsetzt inne, führe meine Hand vorsichtig über ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Sie atmet flach, doch immerhin… Sie atmet…

„Daddy?", ertönt es leise, kaum hörbar neben mir. Ich blicke auf, reiße meinen Blick von ihr los. Seine silbergrauen Augen blitzen mich fragend an, während er vorsichtig auf meinen Schoß kriecht. Einen Moment erhasche ich Annes Blick…

Sie hat sich in eine etwas abgelegenere Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen, beobachtet uns nun schon Stunden schweigend. Mein Engel…

„Daddy, was geschieht mit Grannie?", haucht mein Sohn nun leise. Seine kleine, weiße Hand ruht auf ihrer, streichelt sie sanft. Ihr Atem geht immer noch flach und ruhig...

„Sie schläft ein. Doch dieses Mal wird sie nicht mehr erwachen. Die Engel werden sie zu sich holen.", höre ich mich selber sagen. Meine Stimme klingt merkwürdig fremd, erstickt…

Hinter meinen Schläfen brennt es, während sich meine Sicht unaufhaltsam verschleiert.

Tränen…

Manchmal habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich eine Schande für meine Familie bin?

Der Letzte… Der Letzte, einer so glorreichen und unvergessenen Familie und dennoch, bin ich vollkommen anders, als sie! Werde es immer sein! Und ich bin glücklich darum!

Denn ich will nicht so sein wie sie!

Ich weiß nicht viel über meine Familie. Nur das, was man mir erzählt hat und das was ich wissen wollte…

Denn das was ich weiß, hat mir gereicht! Vollkommen…

Dunkelrote Schatten ziehen sich über meinen Stammbaum und noch weit darüber hinaus. Meine Vorfahren waren alle verantwortlich für Leid, für Tod und jeder von ihnen, litt an falschem Stolz…

Alle, bis auf einer…

Sie hat mir soviel über ihn erzählt! Mir alte Photos und seine Briefe gezeigt. Auch den Letzten. Es kostete mich Tage, um mich wieder zu fassen, denn nach diesem hatte ich das erste Mal das Gefühl, das er mich geliebt haben muss. Natürlich hatte sie es mir immer wieder beteuert, doch ich war stur. Stur wie mein Vater es gewesen sein muss…

Anfangs war das mehr, als ich eigentlich wissen wollte, aber letztendlich war es gut so. Denn wer sonst, hätte mir das alles erzählen können? Wer wenn nicht sie? Denn schließlich war sie der Grund dafür, dass er es schaffte, durch die dunkelroten Schatten hindurchzusehen…

Ich habe ihre Geschichte mittlerweile 100erte von Malen gehört! Immerhin ist es wohl eine der größten Liebesgeschichten unserer Welt und Zeit. Jedenfalls sagten das viele der Mädchen an Hogwarts und sie sagen es vielleicht heute noch. Und so macht es sie unsterblich, auch wenn sie eigentlich schon längst tot sind…

Mehr oder weniger…

Doch könnte ein Körper ohne Seele leben? Das habe ich mich oft gefragt, wenn ich die Geschichten über ihn hörte und wenn ich sie ansah… Und dann habe ich mich gefragt, ob sie nicht vielleicht mit ihm entschwunden ist? Nur noch ihre Hülle vorhanden ist… Hier im Leben…

Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck ja… und dann wieder nicht… Manchmal war sie da gewesen, zurückgekehrt. Nur für mich!

Und ich… Ich hatte immer in seinem Schatten gelebt… Etwas das ich niemals gewollt hatte, doch was sich nicht verhindern ließ…

Natürlich war ich glücklich gewesen… Und das bin ich auch jetzt… Glücklicher, wie ich es unter normalen Umständen sicherlich jemals gewesen wäre…

Denn sie hatte mir ein Leben gegeben, welches mir meine leiblichen Eltern sicherlich nie hätten geben können!

Meine leibliche Mutter interessierte mich eigentlich niemals besonders. Denn eine Mutter hatte ich ja! Eine wundervolle! Einen Engel…

Aber einen Vater! Manchmal erschien es mir so, als hätte ich viele… Doch dann hatte ich wieder keinen…

Und dann hörte ich mir von ihnen seine Geschichte an… Und manchmal habe ich ihn dafür gehasst… Dafür dass er mich alleine zurück ließ. Das er SIE zurück ließ…

Und dann konnte ich ihn irgendwann nicht mehr dafür hassen… Denn welche Wahl hatte er schon? Keine… Und so wählte er den einzigen Weg…

Und ließ uns zurück…

Mittlerweile glaube ich, er war eigentlich niemals wirklich weg. Eigentlich war er immer hier…

Bei uns…

Bei ihr…

Ein leises Röcheln… Ich blicke wieder auf. Meine Augen sind entsetzlich nass, meine Wangen verklebt…

„Mein Drache.", haucht sie, richtet sich etwas auf.

„Ja, Mommy?", gebe ich brüchig zurück. Meine Stimme zittert…

Doch sie sieht mich nicht, blickt lächelnd ins Leere. „Er ist hier.", haucht sie und sinkt immer noch lächelnd in das Kissen zurück. Ihr Atem wird flacher… Bis er verstummt…

Eine Weile blicke ich sie schweigend, regungslos an…

„Daddy?", haucht der Kleine auf meinem Schoss unsicher. Anne kommt langsam näher, umschlingt uns von hinten. Leises Schluchzen dringt an mein Ohr.

„Die Engel Schatz. Sie haben sie geholt.", gebe ich mit verschleierten Augen zurück. Meine Sicht ist schon lange trüb…

Tot im Leben… Aber lebend im Tod…

Ja, das waren sie… Und sie werden es immer sein…

**Final Fin**

* * *

_Ich bin mir bewusst, dass auch diese, wenn auch kleine, Geschichte für viele nicht das enthalten wird, was sie sich erhofft haben. Ein Happy End! Doch wie ich schon sagte, für mich lässt sich da nichts mehr drehen und wenden. Manche Geschichten sind nicht für Happy Ends bestimmt, nur für das eine oder andere Trostpflaster, auch wenn diese kaum sichtbar sein mögen…_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich EUCH ALLEN noch einmal Danken! Danke für alles!!! Es war eine wundervolle Zeit…. Kitsch… Kitsch… ;) Sorry, manchmal muss das einfach sein…_

_Außerdem möchte ich noch etwas anderes, in anderer Sache loswerden. Und zwar geht es um Mission Virginity. Keine Sorge, ich habe weder meine Leser, noch diese Geschichte vergessen, es dauert im Moment einfach nur länger, da ich keine Zeit zum schreiben finde. Bitte habt noch etwas Geduld mit mir…_

_Ich liebe euch alle… Eure EvilTwin…_


End file.
